


Home away from home

by billie758657



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: Living at the outpost gives you both the opportunity to have something a little different than Negan's usual martial arrangement.Request based on two prompts:Do you trust me?I read your diary





	Home away from home

It had been a long and hard day, but yet another victory for Negan and his saviors. Covered in blood and God only knows what else you were more than happy to be back at the outpost.

Negan himself had pitched in and helped to unload the trucks, having come along to ‘supervise' the whole ordeal. It was just as well really. Walking along the corridor beside him, you couldn't help but scoff at his pristine condition. It looked as though he hadn’t even lifted a finger. How he had managed to stay clean the entire time was a mystery but when you told him as much and his booming laugh echoed in the corridor, you couldn't help but smile along.

You slowed to a halt outside your bedroom door, feeling rather content despite the ache in your bones from the day's events. Negan had stopped too, leaning back, watching you carefully with a soft smile on his face. 

If it had been any other time, you wouldn't have hesitated to invite him inside. Feeling the grime crust on your skin made you reconsider though, you just weren't in the mood today. 

With a small gesture towards the door, your words sound a little more awkward than you'd like. “I'm gonna head in for a shower, get all this crap outta my hair.”

Negan looks at ease as always, playfully waggling his eyebrows. You adore this side of negan. He was so self assured it made you feel safe and brought out the lighter side of life that had long been forgotten. “Mind if I come in?” 

You were his home away from home as he so eloquently put it one day. Looking at his face now you wonder if he really did meant it. He had proposed once upon a time ago but it wasn't what you wanted. Living at the outpost, however, gave you both an opportunity for something a little different from his usual lifestyle. Letting his drawl wash over you, you consider his request. It had been a while since he had last paid a visit and you'd be lying if you said you hadn't missed him. It would be a shame to turn him away now.

The corners of your mouth turn up into a playful grin. “I dunno -You gonna behave?”

Clutching his hand against his chest the man feigned his inner pain. “Shit darlin’. I'm offended. If I didn't know any fucking better I'd think that you didn't trust me.”

With a soft giggle, you open the door and motion for him to follow you inside. Running his tongue over his bottom lip Negan smiles and pushes off from the wall.

Wasting no time you grab some clean clothes and a towel, hearing the door click shut softly behind you. The small rap of wood against plasterboard tells you that he had set Lucile down against the wall.

“Do you trust me?”

You turn to Negan, seeing something guarded in his expression, doubtful. Crossing the gap between you both you reach out for his hand and squeeze it tenderly. 

“You know I do.”

It used to startle you just how much you did trust him. He was dangerous after all. After everything you had seen him do part of you thought that it might be wrong to have feelings for him. Since then you had come to terms with it. The heart wants what the heart wants. Not to mention that you were a somewhat dangerous person yourself. The rules were different in the new world.

As he leans in to kiss you, you pull back slightly shaking your head. “I really need that shower.”

“How ‘bout I join you?” Negan counters, his voice a quiet hum in your ear. Feeling you knees weaken slightly you strengthen your resolve and head back towards the bathroom with a shake of your head. Making him wait a little while wouldn't hurt.

“Maybe next time.”

Grumbling, Negan makes his way to your bed and sits himself down, bouncing a little to test out your mattress. As you turn the lock on the door you hear him call out to you. “Y'know I'm gonna go through your fucking room while I wait don't you? I get bored as shit real easy-like.”

Unfazed by his man-child pouting you shrug from behind the door. “Whatever just stay out of my underwear drawer.”

“Hot damn!”

Feeling much more human after scrubbing your skin clean, you step back into your room. Fully dressed with your wet hair wrapped in a towel on top of your head, you find Negan laid back against your headboard looking rather relaxed. 

He sits up at the sight of you,  leaning forward with a serious look taking over his features. “Sweetheart I have a confession to make.”

Giving him your full attention you pinch your eyebrows together in confusion. You hated surprises. “What’s that?”

“I read your fucking diary.”

Your eyebrows raise in disbelief as you blink at the man. Seemingly content with your reaction Negan smiles widely and continues to taunt you about it.

“I gotta tell you doll – you oughta keep that thing under lock and key. You're a dirty girl ain't ya? I knew you liked me but hot damn! There’s enough material in that thing to fuel my every fantasy for the next ten years.”

Unable to contain yourself you snort with laughter, silently giggling at the man. At his playfully confused expression you decide to call him out on his bluff. “Negan you dingus. I don’t even have a fucking diary.”

His eyes widen, with a grin still playing upon his lips he genuinely looks disappointed. “You don't?”

Sauntering over to the bed, you gently card your fingers through his hair. Negan closes his eyes contentedly and presses his mouth against your stomach before you answer. “Nope.”

With a frown, Negan leans back to get a good look at you, his hands sliding around the backs of your thighs to hold you in place. “Well shit. How the fuck am I supposed to find out all your juicy secrets then hmm?”

Smiling you duck down to kiss the man, warmth flushing through your body as he pulls you closer to straddle his lap. Your mouth moves against his and you sigh into it giving him leeway to deepen the kiss even more. 

As he holds you flush against his chest you wind your arms around his neck. You pull back a little to take a good look at the man under you. Smiling, you rest your forehead against his, relishing how right it all feels. 

As Negan runs his tongue over his bottom lip, curling his mouth into a grin, your voice drops to a quiet whisper. “I guess you’ll just have to keep coming back here to figure them out for yourself.

 


End file.
